Tobi's life
by misstresssasori
Summary: Tobi opened a door and will never be the same. Posien, being locked in a box, dumped in a ditch. Tobi's life is any thing but easy. Was really just this random thing I wrote at like 4 AM one morning. DAMN YOU INSOMNIA!


Sasori twirled his puppet around. Oh, how he hated the puppet. He kept the Sasuke puppet to remind him self that Dei was dead and never coming back. It hurt but he had to stop dwelling on the past. Deidara was dead, and Sasuke was dead too. He would miss his brat but one who is eternal must not look to the past. Deidara was the only one in his heart. He turned and sighed. Some times he still thought he saw Dei. "Cry not for lost love or lovers death, weep only because you promised not to join them." He cast the Sasuke puppet into the fire. "Deidara, I miss you."

Deidara sat on top of the fireplace. He had thought that being a ghost would be boring. He had floated around for ten years after his death before accidently walking through his Danna. He had been haunting Sasori for two years now and wished he was still alive. Of course if Danna knew Dei fallowed him everywhere (even the shower) Sasori would get mad.

**Later that night fate played a cruel game and turned Deidara from ghost to flesh and blood again.**

Sasori woke up to feel someone snuggle against him. His eyes snapped open to find Deidara sleeping with him. "Brat? But, you dead?" the blond snuggled closer. "I've been haunting you for two years and you only saw me now Un?" Sasori pushed Deidara off the bed. "Danna! No fair I was sleeping." Seems Deidara hasn't changed much since he died. "You've been dead for twelve years and now that you're alive I'm taking full advantage of that." Dei climbed back on the bed. "And how is that Un?" Sasori smirked. "Cloths off. Now Brat."

The Akatsuki where glad to have Deidara back. Konan even gave him some pain killers. To bad they ran out a few days in.

Dei and Sasori had just got back from a mission when Sasori pulled Deidara into their bedroom. "Let's have some fun Dei." Deidara gulped. "But I'm still sore from last time…"

Pein had a hard time controlling the meeting because every one could hear Sasori and Dei going at it. Pein was just about to disband the meeting when Deidara screamed. Tobi ran in the room. "Hide Tobi from Sasori sempi, Zetsu san. Tobi opened door and Sasori sempi is mad at me!"

Needless to say a weak later Tobi was found poisoned and dyeing. Pein made Sasori heal Tobi. Pein then sent Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi on a mission. While completing the mission Tobi was captured. Sasori and Deidara refused offers to trade Tobi's life for Garra's and returned to the base.

Three weeks later a large box was left on the door step of the Akatsuki base. On it was a note that said, "Take It and never send him back here." In side was Tobi. Deidara took one look at Tobi and nailed the lid back on. Sasori mailed the box back to suna with a note that said, "He's all yours. Good luck."

For three weeks the constent pass of the Tobi wielding box persisted between suna and Sasori. One day Pein opened the box and pulled Tobi out. "Sasori, Deidara, In my office. NOW." Sasori and Deidara came out of the office smiling. "What did Pein Sama say to Sempi's?" Tobi asked. Deidara smiled. "He said to send you to Kohona instead." Suna got a letter from Kohona one day. It read, "Did you send us the Akatsuki member in a box for interrogation or just to piss us off." Suna sent a message back that read, "Don't look at us. We just got rid of him. PS: we think the Akatsuki might use him to weaken villages before they attack." Kohona sent a message to the Akatsuki. "We'll give you Naruto if you just get rid of him." The Akatsuki then used Tobi to gather the nine hosts and remove the tailed beasts.

The Akatsuki then ruled the world. Tobi was killed and dumped in a ditch. He was not missed.

**A/N: I hate Tobi for taking Sasori's place. I am sorry for not updating ****The****Binding****Chains**** yet. I need some more inspiration. It's hard to write a lemon when you've never had sex.**


End file.
